Belladonna Blooms
by Destiny Cera
Summary: A written version of my comic that I'm doing based on the creepypastas. If this is not where it belongs, please tell me and I'll fix that.
1. Origins of Nightshade

The woods, so people say, are the territory of things that men fear. Things that people would rather not acknowledge, things that have little right to exist in this world for the fear and pain they cause. Many people group these things as monsters, while amongst themselves they are simply themselves, living as only they know how. Among them, an impromptu leader…the Slenderman. This story is partly about him, and partly about one few alive now know. Why are they all gone, you ask? That is where this story begins.

It was about 20 years in the past, the Slenderman was hunting in his woods when he came to a small clearing. There, he saw something quite odd, even by his standards: A fully grown human female, white daisies braided into her long midnight hair, was gently trying to free one of the local deer, a doe, from a thorn bush.

The woman took no notice of him, talking calmingly to the animal, her speech like that of a child. The doe was fearful, but didn't buck at her touch, perhaps because it was in pain already. Once it was freed, Slenderman expected the deer to bolt, but it stood still as the woman broke some aloe into its wounds, still murmuring to it.

The woman raised a hand to pet the doe on the muzzle, when it noticed Slenderman's presence. The deer bound from the clearing, the woman giving a small gasp of surprise…then she looked to where the deer had, seeing him as well. Slenderman froze, not in fear – but in curiosity, as the woman didn't appear to be frightened either, but curious as well.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, blinking her deep blue eyes at him as a child would.

 _I am called the Slenderman…_ He responded.

"Why do you have no face? How do you see?" Her questions weren't hesitant in the slightest.

 _I can see, just not as you see._

"You have no nose. Can you smell the flowers?"

 _I can smell much more than flowers…you don't smell scared._

"I'm not. Should I be?"

 _Most humans fear me._

"Why?"

 _…Because…I am different than they are. My lack of face. My height. My…abilities, these frighten them._

"…I'm not afraid."

 _I can see that._ If he'd had a mouth, he would have smiled. It seemed she could sense things too, for she smiled at him instead. _What is YOUR name?_

"Marian Del Crux. It is a pleasure." She curtsied.

Slenderman didn't dare tell his other creatures he had found a human who accepted him. He thought they might try and attack her, and for some reason, thinking of her dead, of her innocence gone from the world…hurt him. It was her innocence that both attracted him to her…and kept him at bay. However, over time, he found that just because he was attracted to her as a man could be attracted to a woman, that didn't mean that he would destroy her purity… That decided, Slenderman took it upon himself to make a cabin for her, not obviously close to the Creepypasta Mansion, but close enough that he could keep her safe nearby.

It was only a month after their first liaison that Slenderman noticed a change in Marian.

 _Are you frightened of me now, Marian? This is the first time you have ever shied away from my tendrils…_

"No, I'm not scared of you. It just surprised me, is all…"

 _Please don't lie, Marian. It doesn't suit you._

"…I am not scared of you. That is the truth."

 _…Yes, but then why did you move when I touched your back?_

"I don't fear for my safety with you…I know you'd never hurt me…however…"

 _…however?…_ Seeing her place her arms around her stomach area, almost protectively…. _! No…you're not…_

"…" She blushed.

 _Marian…_ He took her hands in his. _Never…_ _ **EVER**_ _for an instant think I'd harm this life you carry either! But…how could you…?_

"Despite not being human, it appears you are close enough to us genetically for me to become this way…"

Slenderman put a hand on her stomach, though for a human it was too early to expect any movements, Zalgo only knew how this would work out… _I'm…glad, Marian._

It was another seven months later when Slenderman was jolted out of his sleep by the scent of blood close by…

 _! Marian?!_ He got up as quickly as only a creepypasta could move and saw Marian weeping silently, blood and water splattering onto the floor of the cabin as she was beginning to give birth. _No, it's too soon, isn't it?_

"I thought so, I'm scared…Slender…please…"

 _I'm right here...easy. Breathe, my love...that's it..._

It only took about 20 minutes after he had awaked for the infant to come into the world. She was almost as pale as he was – an extremely faint peach color. _She…has a face, my Marian…look…_

Marian was exhausted, but scooted closer to her awestruck lover and child. "She does…little upturned nose, full lips though not very colorful…but she hasn't cried yet…"

Slenderman was at a loss there. Doctors would spank a child to make them breathe, but he didn't want to hurt this little miracle. Nor did he dare shake her for fear of hurting her little neck and head. _I…_

As if something suddenly jolted the infant, she shook in his arms, coughing up a small plug of congealed blood from her throat before crying loudly. Both parents were noticeably relieved. _Oh…oh…don't cry so, little one…it's okay._

The infant continued to cry loudly, almost making him worry the other pasta would hear her from the manor. Marian took the babe in her arms, gently cradling the child into her breasts. As if this was enough, the infant calmed and started mouthing, searching for the nipple until she found her meal. "Ah!"

 _Does it hurt?_

"No, I'm just surprised. I've seen babies before, but they have only gums. I feel her teeth, but she isn't biting… They are so small…"

Slenderman would have blinked in surprise, if he had eyelids. Teeth? That was probably the creepypasta in her coming out… _I'm…happy she isn't hurting you…_

Marian chuckled. "So am I…" She relaxed a bit, letting her baby fed.

Slenderman, meanwhile, got some bandages out from an emergency kit he'd made for Marian. _You're still bleeding…here._ He bandaged her legs together, putting a sterile cloth between them to absorb the blood. _That worries me some…don't most women stop bleeding once the child is delivered?_

"I…don't know."

 _I left_ you _books to study_ on _it._

She blushed. "I skimmed, but…"

 _You were embarrassed._

"Yes."

 _Well...let's hope this stops it soon..._

Sadly…it didn't.

 _Marian, you are almost as pale as I am...let me take you to a-_

"n...no, Slender…"

 _They won't see me, I'll-_

"N...no! I won't risk it…"

 _So you'll die to protect_ _me_ _?!_

She smiled…one last time. "…now…you get…how much…I…love…you…" Marian shut her eyes, the baby starting to cry in her arms as the last of her heat started to leave her body.

 _…Marian?… MARIAN!_

Slenderman held his daughter in his arms to quiet her cries some, but the infant still whined slightly. Marian hadn't had a lot of strength, a lot of milk. She was probably hungry again…

 _What am I supposed to do with you? …_ You're _half-human…the mansion is no place for you…especially at this age… No humans will find this cabin and take you with them. I chose the most secluded spot I could…_

Slenderman paused in his musings when the child made a different sound.

 _! Did you just laugh?_

The child gave that gurgling sound again, smiling up at him. Defiantly a laugh.

 _I fail to see what is so humorous right now…_ He sighed. _And I'm arguing with a newborn…heh. Your 'pasta is showing, my little one… I need to give you a name…_

Slenderman looked around the room and saw, to his sad surprise, the deadly nightshade he'd given his lover awhile ago was in bloom on the windowsill. _Nightshade works for one of us, but for a human… What was the other name for that plant…? Marian told me…! Belladonna. Yes…it also means 'beautiful lady' which I'm sure you'll grow into… Bella… Bella…_ The infant cooed as he said her name to her.

 _A letter…to explain who you are…and where to find your mother…_ Slenderman knelt by the baby he'd placed in a basket, making the motion as if to kiss her forehead. Belladonna blinked in question. Her eyes, he'd noticed, were almost violet. Perhaps if he'd had eyes, they'd have been red?

 _I'm...Sorry..._

With that, he rang the bell with a tendril and fled into his woods, his heart torn between what he thought was right and wanting to comfort his now crying child…


	2. Scissors

Chapter Two: Scissors

The woman who found Belladonna outside her home was named Clara. She was enchanted with the baby, to the point that she simply kept her rather than calling the police to report the abandoned infant.

Clara made it a point to learn all she could on child care, never having had a child in her life before, not even a sibling. The thing with that was, she learned childcare for "normal" babies...this child seemed...different. Not disabled or handicapped, but...different. She could bite from day one but rarely did unless told to do so, such as when she was fed mashed food and a piece wasn't quite as mashed as it should've been... Eventually, Clara gave up on the infant formula and simply fed the child Belladonna soft foods, like a toddler rather than a newborn.

Another oddity about the child was her hair. It at first grew out like normal hair, but once there was enough of it, it seemed to bind together quite easily into smooth dreadlock-like bands, no matter how often Clara was able to brush it. Belladonna did not like having her hair brushed for some reason. It seemed to hurt the child? But that couldn't be right...hair wasn't alive once it left the scalp...

At the age of 5, Clara had had enough of this particular quirk the child had. "Bella dear, come here. It's time to brush that mess."

Bella, currently playing with a rag doll, whimpered.

"That's enough of that. You need to keep your hair combed and pretty. If it knots up too much, we'll have to cut it all off, and you don't want to be bald again, do you?"

Bella covered her head with her hands, whining. Yet another oddity – she rarely said a word even though Clara knew the child could talk and read...

"Well then, come over here and we will brush it. I won't take long."

The violet-eyed child sighed and came over meekly, eyes filling with tears already. It hurt, badly, when the woman brushed her head. The woman said it shouldn't hurt but it always did! Her hair was as alive as the rest of her and she didn't know why...

Once within reach, Clara got out the brush and began. Bella flinched, but kept her voice mute. Clara was a nice woman, not a child beater, but once...just once, she'd gotten angry with Belladonna's crying and had struck her quickly on the cheek with her palm, saying THAT was worth tears, not brushing her hair.

Clara continued brushing, blissfully unaware of the child's fear and pain. Without aloud crying, the woman was clueless and thought perhaps the phase was over. Maybe now was a good time to show Bella that her hair wasn't alive...

"Bella, let's clip just a little of that hair."

The child stiffened in fear. What?!

"It's the best way to show you that your hair is just an extension of you, not a living part. I'll just-BELLA!"

She'd tried to bolt away, but Clara was quicker, pulling Bella's hair back, tripping the child onto the ground. "Oh goodness, look what you made me do! Are you okay?" Bella whimpered pitifully, scared out of her little mind.

Clara picked up a pair of safety scissors and got ready for the first cut. "It's okay...just breathe. This won't hurt a bit, I promise-!" Clara backed up, slowly. "What in all that's holy?!"

Belladonna was writhing on the floor, not like someone possessed, but like she was trembling badly. That wasn't what had scared Clara...it was that hair! It was swinging around like several whips, trying to keep the scissors was from her.

Clara crossed herself and muttered, "God help us...", before trying to get closer to Bella. "We need to get rid of that demonic hair! I don't know what's possessed it, but I won't let it hurt you, Bella! Can you hear me?!"

Belladonna...seemed to be not at home. Clara choked back a scream as the child turned her head, still trembling badly, to look at her. Her eyes were no longer violet...they were blood red...dripping blood as if crying.

"...This won't hurt a bit..." Clara felt a chill as Bella repeated her own words back to her...before one dreadlock seemed to sharpen and plunge into the woman's chest. "...I promise..." They both collapsed, the woman dead, the child exhausted...

 **POV change**

"N-n-now I s-see why you w-w-wanted me to w-watch this house...she's a p-p-pasta!"

"More than that, Tobias. She's mine." Toby gasped. "You are to tell NO ONE!"

"O-of course, m-master Slender."

"Good...clean this place up, clean the girl up, then we need to relocate her...but where is the question..."

"...m-master?"

"Yes?"

"Do y-your brothers k-kn-know about her? M-maybe they can h-help...?"

"...you might have a point. I'll ask Splendorman...he might be my best bet to find a place for the girl..."

"G-good luck, s-s-sir..."

Ticci Toby went into the house and started cleaning up the mess the woman had made...or rather what the pasta side of the child made of the woman. He was surprised when the woman suddenly gasped and reached up for him! "HOLY F*%&!" He shouted, putting his axe in the woman's throat, killing her for good. "...d-damnit! Now I h-have more b-bl-blood to clean u-up..."

Once he disposed of the woman's body – taken back to the mansion for later...needs - he came back for the child...to find it awake and looking around in confusion and fear? How the hell did she wake up so fast?! Toby thought to himself.

Bella looked to Toby and blinked in surprise, tilting her head to the side. "Um...hi." He waved awkwardly to her.

Bella waved back, but seemed to be looking for something...

"A-a-are you l-lo-looking for that l-lady that was h-he-here?"

Bella looked to him and nodded rapidly, smiling. Did the kid not remember trying to kill her?

"Uh...s-she l-l-left. I d-don't think sh-she'll be b-b-back..."

The kid seemed to wilt, then looked around more. She pointed to the red on the floor that was smeared everywhere, including on her own clothing. Toby hadn't had much a chance to clean yet, hauling that woman's body away...

"Ooh...uh...p-p-paint?"

The kid smiled and started to playing with the 'paint'...drawing a circle with an X in it...Slender's symbol! Did she know who he was?

"W-what is that?" Toby asked, innocently.

The girl shook her head and smiled, shrugging. She knew the symbol but not what it meant. ...good.


	3. Brotherly Help

Chapter Three: Brotherly help

Slenderman really really did not want to tell his brothers what had happened some six years ago They already thought he was odd, but to father a child was going above and beyond merely odd in the pasta community. Still, Splendorman was his best bet to get his child a safe home If not, he d have to find yet another stranger to care for her, and look how this one had ended up With a sigh, Slender knocked on his elder brother's door.

"Come in." Splendor almost sang. Slender gave an involuntary twitch at that and entered. "Ah, Slenderman! To what do I owe this honor?" He smirked.

 _I have a problem, Splendy and-_

"Are you finally admitting that killing is wrong?!"

 _...don't make me regret coming to you..._

"I thought not. Continue."

Slenderman sighed. _You remember how about seven years ago I was avoiding being in the mansion..._

"I did think that odd, but thought maybe you were getting tired of your duties or the blood..."

 _It was neither...I...I..._ Slenderman mumbled the last of his sentence.

"It's not polite to mumble, brother, you know better."

 _I said I found..._ Mumbled again. Now Splenderman was getting annoyed at his younger brother.

"Just spit it out! I mean-"

 _I FOUND A HUMAN WHO LIKED ME, DAMN IT!_

Splendy blinked. "What do you mean by liked you...?"

 _They...liked liked me. That house that was a ways from the mansion...that was..._

"Male or female?"

 _...female. I don't swing that way._

"Nothing wrong with it, but alright. So...what is the problem now? From what I remember the human there was found dead some time ago...I hope not by you."

 _Not the way you re thinking._

"Then how?"

 _...she birthed._

Splenderman...gasped! "Slender you old dog! So I m an Uncle!?"

 _...you're an idiot. I come to you for help with this and you're all excited about that-_

"Well, why not? Was it a boy or girl?"

 _Girl. She's five now._

"AWWWWWW! A cute little niece! Why didn't you say anything sooner? I mean...wait. I haven't seen a child that young around the mansion..."

 _...I left her...as an infant with a human woman. I hoped the child would grow up normal, but she's more pasta than human it seems..._

"...she killed the woman?"

 _The woman was trying to cut her hair and she freaked out. Seems her hair is her version of tendrils._

"Ouch. That would have hurt."

 _Indeed._

"Well, seems the apple didn't fall far from this twisted tree." Slender shot his brother a look. "Hmm... so the issue is where to keep the girl?"

 _Yes. And do NOT suggest the mansion. She's too young and I'm afraid not pasta enough..._

"If the child can kill, I'd say she's enough of-"

 _No._

"Alright, alright...you know, there is one way..."

 _Which is?_

"There is a human who knows of us. No worries, brother others think him a fruitcake for believing. Add to that fact, he's pretty wealthy and you got an eccentric old coot."

 _...and you want my daughter to live with that?_

"Not live with him, be sponsored by him. He can pay her way through a private live-in school and she won't have to deal with the creepypastas until she's older."

 _How do we set that up?_

"Leave that to Uncle Splendy!"

Slenderman groaned at the name. _Fine. I leave it in your tendrils..._

"Thank you! You won't regret it!"

 _I hope not..._ With that, Slenderman left to check on Toby and Bella.

Ticci Toby was spraying off Belladonna with a hose, which she seemed to like much more than bathing in the tub for some reason. Probably it was because she could keep her clothing on: Toby had noticed a mark on the child's shoulder that looked like the Slenderman mark she'd drawn on the floor. Only a part of it because she'd quickly hidden it, but it was there. A birthmark, possibly?

 _Tobias. What are you doing?_

Toby jolted a bit, sheepish. "Um...w-w-washing the bl-blood off the k-k-kid?"

 _...very well. Give her a towel and tell her to dry off and put on clean clothing. I need to speak with you..._

"Yes, s-s-sir." Toby went up to Bella and smiled behind his mask. "Okay k-kiddo, that's en-n-enough of t-that. Ready to ch-ch-change into something n-n-not painted?" Bella nodded, splashing Toby a bit, causing her to giggle. "Oh, is that f-f-funny?"

Bella giggled louder as he tickled her before suddenly speaking. "M-mask!"

Toby...blinked. "Y-you want the m-m-mask off? I do-do-don't think..."

 _Tobias, no._

Ticci Toby nodded. "Right. M-m-maybe when you're o-ol-older you m-might be ready f-for what's under h-here..."

Bella seemed disappointed but nodded, as if understanding.

"G-good. Go on in-inside and change th-th-those wet clothes, o-okay, k-kiddo?" She nodded again and headed in. "Phew..."

Slenderman came over as soon as the child was out of sight. _She seems to enjoy your company..._

"S-she's a s-s-sweet kid. You wo-wouldn't think she's a p-p-pasta...unless you s-s-saw her kill."

 _Heh...well Splendor had an idea, as you thought he might. Hopefully we can keep her from killing again so we don't need to bring her to the mansion prematurely._

"It l-lo-looked like it was d-de-defensive."

 _Yes, but killing that way even defensively could get her in trouble..._

"T-true."

Slender heard the girl coming downstairs from her room, finished changing. He quickly left Toby, stating, _If she sees me, I worry she ll want to come to the mansion. She must NOT come yet. She's too young._

Toby nodded in reply as the child Belladonna came to his side. She was dressed in a white top and black skirt with matching socks and shoes. Her hair was still damp and wriggled a bit proof that they were indeed her tendrils. "C-cu-cute outfit, k-k-kiddo."

Bella pointed at Toby then pointed to herself. "Bell."

"Oh, you w-want to know m-my na-name? It's Toby. And I k-kn-know your name. It's B-Bella, not B-b-Bell." He smiled.

"Bella!" She squealed, happily, before giggling. "Toby!"

Ticci Toby smiled under his mask. He'd never had a younger sister, but this kid was acting the part very well. "Y-you would make L-Lyra very ha-ha-happy being so n-nice to me..."

Bella cocked her head to the side in question.

"My elder s-s-sister...she's gone t-t-though..."

Bella hugged his arm, bringing a lump to his throat. He pet her head a bit before taking her by the hand.

"C-c-c'mon kiddo. I'mma take you s-som-somewhere you can s-st-stay now."

"Okay." She smiled, following quite willingly.


	4. Diamond in the Rough?

"…in conclusion, this child could be a boon for this school. I hope we have come to an understanding?" Mr. Greene asked, looking both convincing and a tad frightened.

"I believe we have, Mr. Greene." Principal Erickson said with a massive smirk on his face. Accepting this ragamuffin was the best thing he could do for his school – despite the child in question being below average intellectually at this point, the man in front of him was offering to pay double the usual fee to feed, teach and board her.

Mr. Greene was noticeably relieved. "Thank you, Richard. I know this isn't the ideal situation for you…"

"Trust me, David. While you believe she might be trouble, I don't see it. She's just small for her age, both physically and from an educational stand point. We can and will fix that – at least educationally. Not to fear."

Mr. Greene got up, but then recalled one last thing. "Oh! Before we truly seal this deal?"

"Yes?"

"Do NOT have anyone cut the child's hair. She…has a condition that makes her actually feel pain at that, so…"

"…I will inform the teachers to keep scissors away from her head more than we do the other students…" Richard was confused. "Remind me, where did the child come from?"

"She is a…niece from my late wife's side…she's all alone but somehow they traced her to me."

"Hmm…well, regardless, we will take care of her as long as you take care of her costs."

"You know I will." Mr. Greene stood quickly, as if fearing more questions. "…have a fine day, Richard."

"You too, David…and get some sleep. You look a mess."

"…right. Thank you."

As the two men left the room, they noticed little Belladonna playing with a nearly complete Rubix's cube. Principal Erickson blinked: he knew for a fact that the cube had been a jumbled up mess when they'd entered the room…and they'd only been talking – he checked his watch – 25 minutes. While not an amazing feat by any means, for a five year old, it was pretty darn good…especially for one that didn't seem all that bright. He stole a glance to David Greene, then back to the child before approaching her.

"What you got there, little one?" He said. The girl jumped a bit, so focused on the cube. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She shook her head no with a smile. That was another reason the testers had marked her low – she barely spoke. "So, you having fun there?" She smiled wider and showed off the cube, now completed.

"Colors!"

"…yes, very colorful." He smiled back, before shooting David another glance…then double-taking on the man. He looked pale…scared. "David, what's wrong?"

"…that cube wasn't even close to being complete before, Richard…"

The child wilted as if scolded. She didn't seem to understand she wasn't in trouble for completing the cube… "David, its fine. This just proves that the child isn't quite as educationally challenged as we thought!"

Bella cocked her head to the side again, confused by the large words.

Principal Erickson looked at the child and smiled, saying, "I'm just saying you are smarter than the testers thought at first. That's good."

She smiled, pleased.

David just harrumphed. "If she's so smart, she should understand you no matter what words you use…but I guess I shouldn't be too hard on a five year old…"

Bella razzed at Mr. Greene before giggling.

"Typical five year old, indeed – sassy! Heh." Richard laughed.

That very day, Bella was introduced to the kindergarten class of Ivy League Academy. The girls came over quickly, impressed with the length of her hair and the sheen of it. The boys stayed away, sensing something in her that did not bode well for them – even the few tricksters that wanted to cut a lock of that hair for bragging rights. Richard noticed this as he discussed her 'condition' with the teacher, but didn't say so to the teacher, Ms. Lilac. For one, he thought it might just be his imagination and secondly, he didn't want to admit something was odd about the child to anyone, not even himself.

Mr. Erickson observed her inclusion to the class that day – she was pleased the girls wanted to hang out with her, but…she shied away more often than not to 'clean' after them: putting dolls away, color AND size organizing the blocks…it seemed to be a calming mechanism for the child. Before long, all but two girls were treating Bella like a servant rather than an equal. That wasn't right, but what could he do? Even as the principal, he had only so much power over the children here.

Time passes, things change and things stay the same. Belladonna Del Crux has only two good friends, but she claims that's all she needs here – and besides, she really has three, just one doesn't belong to the school. When asked about the friend, she claims his name is Toby and she's known him since she was a little girl, before the Academy. Since no one else knows of Toby, and Mr. Greene denies this boy exists, everyone assumes he's an imaginary friend…


End file.
